(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is used for various kinds of electric products such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a laptop, a TV, etc., for example. The display device includes a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, etc., for example.
In general, the display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels, a gate line connected to the plurality of pixels to transmit a gate signal, and a data line connected to the plurality of pixels to transmit a data voltage.